Too Close
by Dragonology3
Summary: This is a contest entry for simplybarlarlar's Out of comfort zone contest.


**Hey Guys! This is a one-shot I am doing for simplybarlarlar's contest. I hope you all like it. And I know, the name of the fanfic is, Too Close, but it has nothing to do with the song. I hope you all like! Read on…**

**Jerome's POV**

"_Amber I have something I need to tell you." I said to the beautiful blonde. She turned her head towards me and her flawless hair flowed around her._

"_Yes?" she asked. I took a deep breath, this is it. This is when I would tell her everything. _

"_Amber, I really like you and I have been keeping it inside for so long but I wanted to know if you would go too prom… with me?" I asked her. Oh boy, that was so hard!_

_She laughed. "Jerome, how silly of you. I would never go to prom with YOU. A prankster, a blackmailer. You're desperate!" I was so embarrassed. _

I shot upwards and found myself in bed sweating ,just a dream, just a dream. I've wanted to ask Amber out to prom for days now but I haven't had the courage to. That dream is exactly why. I looked over at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. I decided to get out of bed and go get a snack. I entered the kitchen and found amber sitting on the counter sleeping.

"Amber!" I yell whispered. "Amber!"

"Ah, what?" She asked waking up. She looked surprised and nervous as if she'd been caught for something. I looked her in the eye.

"Amber what are you doing?" I asked her. She just smiled and sighed.

"Oh, Jerome you scared me. I was just getting a snack." She said swiftly. Ha as if she could fool me. I know when a person is lying.

"Then why were you sleeping?" I asked her. She looked guilty.

She hesitated a bit before answering. "Was I?" She half smiled and I decided to put an end to this huge lie. I was going to find out what she was doing.

"Amber seriously, what are you doing?" I asked her. She sighed and hung her head.

"Every night this dude comes to me and he visits me and asks me to get him random stuff. I don't know what he wants with it but it's all somewhere in the house. That's why on Tuesday you woke up and found me in your boxers' drawer." She added sheepishly. "He threatened to hurt my friends if I didn't. So every single night I come down here and I wait for him. But he didn't come tonight." Amber explained.

"Amber just go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." I said. She can be very ridiculous sometimes. I got myself a snack and left too.

**Amber's POV**

I woke up and remembered last night. Oh no, I told Jerome everything. At least he didn't believe me. That was way too close. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. There was a new guy here. **(A.N. In this story Eddie never existed and this is the new guy replacing Mick.) **I could only see the back of him but he had jet black hair and it was sort of spiked up. **( Like Eddie's.) **He was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He had some sort of necklace on and had black sneakers on. When he turned around I gasped. He had piercing blue eyes and an average face. He was the dude that visited me a lot.

"Jerome!" I yelled as I ran towards his room. I reached his room just as he was stepping out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. I shut the door behind me and pushed myself against it.

"Amber! What is wrong? I'm hungry, I need breakfast!" He yelled at me.

"You had a snack 4 hours ago." I said. "Whatever, new guy. Outside in the dining room. Guy that keeps visiting me." I said. He understood.

"Amber, are you sure." He asked. I nodded vigorously. He sighed. "Okay let's just walk out together." He said.

"Okay." I replied. We walked out and into the dining room.

"Amber!" I heard someone yell. Oh goodness, it's him.

"Hey…. You." I don't really know his name. I smiled the best I could. But I made sure I stayed close to Jerome. Just in case.

"I never actually told you my name, did I" He said. I shook my head. " Nick" He said and held his hand out. I went to go shake it but I could've sworn my hand went right through his. "Missed me." He said and laughed then walked away. I tugged on Jerome's arm and he looked down at me. His face was just as terrified as mine. We ran out of the door and to school.

Later that day I met up with Jerome again. "He asked me to prom." I told him. He looked at me wide-eyed. "I had to say yes, I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't." I said.

**Prom**

I was dancing with creepy nick over here. He tried to kiss me twice but I just pulled away. He tried again. "Listen, Nick. I just got out of a really messy relationship. I'm not ready." I told him. He ignored me and pushed me against a wall and continued kissing me. "Help! He's kissing me against my will!" I yelled. Jerome was the only one close enough to hear me. He walked over here.

"Dude. She said she didn't want to."He said. Nick stopped kissing me. I sighed in relief.

"What are you gonna about it. I can kiss her all I want."He said and kissed me just for emphasis. He planted his hands on my lower back so close my privates. Though with my dress it's kind of hard to tell the difference so I think he was aiming for something else. I saw Jerome whack him in the head. "Don't hit me. You'll find out why soon enough." He said. By now the whole gym was looking. When Nick turned around I ran over to Patricia. I would have gone to Nina but in the event of a fight, I trust Patricia to protect me more. The boys did start fighting but much to my happiness Jerome won when Mr. Sweet walked in to find Nick punching him.

**Epilogue **

In the end Nick was expelled, and Jerome and I started dating. Everyone else just lived happily ever after.


End file.
